When the Lioness Awakes
by Zelucius
Summary: It's been three years after the war and Severus Snape finds himself underneath the protection of a rather annoying Gryffindor. However, he also finds himself handling his post-traumatic stress disorder rather poorly and for some odd reason, a rather bushy know-it-all seems to be the only comfort he can find these days.


The streets of Hogsmeade were relatively calm—especially in comparison to the ridiculous opening of the brand new satellite location of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The shop had been filled to the brim with young witches and wizards with their parents, not surprising considering how well-loved the original store was. However, the press also had been at the store opening with over a dozen reporters with their flashing cameras waiting for the arrival of the Golden Trio. It would be the first appearance of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter together in the last few months since both Hermione and Harry started declining interviews and invitations to grand events.

But the press knew that the trio would arrive because not only was George Weasley a dear friend to both Hermione and Harry, but the last of the trio, Ron Weasley, was now a co-owner. It was why Hermione found herself autographing hundreds of photos, books, her face ripped out of a magazine, and random pieces of parchment while avoiding the intrusive questions hurled at her by the press. Thankfully, before she felt herself ready to snap the quill in her hand, George caught her eye and made a tiny shooing motion with his hands before winking. She grabbed Harry right before George made a rather huge scene with his latest creation of fireworks reminiscent of those used to thwart Umbridge. A large Phoenix exploded into the store with a dazzling song echoing into the air and as the crowd was captivated, Harry and Hermione managed to sneak out the back door and into the streets.

"Three years ago we were living on the run from Voldemort, now we're running from the public," Harry said with a grimace as he flexed his writing hand.

"Some things never change," Hermione replied as she stretched. "Remind me never to give into Ron's requests again."

"Did you see the witch on his arm? The air around her was shimmering because of all the spells she was using to _enhance_ herself."

Hermione giggled. She and Ron broke up after only a few months of dating when she grew frustrated with the amount of time Ron spent drooling all the attention he was receiving. She admits though, rather naively, that she had assumed once the fame became old news, they might start dating again. However, Ron seemed to have not tired of the groupies who threw themselves at him.

"His pool of women have significantly declined in standards recently." She said tactfully with a smirk. Both Harry and her loved Ron dearly but after the crazy autograph session they were subjected to, they weren't feeling too kindly towards him at the moment.

"Pity for him, do you think she'd let you give her a few remedial lessons?"

Harry snickered as they walked through Hogsmeade at a rather languid pace before having to return to Hogwarts. After chasing the last of the Death Eaters, Hogwarts reopened with Harry Potter serving as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Head of Gryffindor while Hermione found herself as the new Charms Professor and Deputy Headmistress of recent, when Professor Flitwick decided to retire. Previously, she worked herself silly in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, made an outrageous sum of money, and passed quite a few regulations to help recreate the Ministry of Magic into something more efficient and better for the new world.

Harry had spent a year as an Auror with Ron, capturing Death Eaters or anyone who dared to use Dark Arts to take over during the fragile time period right after the fall of Voldemort. He also helped revolutionize the entire department, but like Hermione, felt an utter draw back to Hogwarts. For Harry, it was the first home he ever truly had and for Hermione, it was the first time she ever truly felt like she belonged. Hogwarts was home and they felt a deep obligation to return. Plus, Hermione knew, in order for true change to happen, it needed to start at the very beginning with the students.

Ron, however, having always had a loving home and acceptance as a pureblood, did not see their reasoning. But as Headmistress McGonagall pointed out, there really wasn't any room for Ron on staff with Filch still around much to Hermione's amusement. Instead, Ron decided without his friends in the Ministry, it was his time to move on to and decided to help out George, who was struggling without a partner. In the end, it worked out rather nicely.

"Hermione," Harry's voice broke her train of thought, "looks like we found some trouble." His wand was in his hand and Hermione's was in hers, their war instincts triggered, as she followed his line of view to the scene in front of them as they started to run toward a small mob of hecklers who were yelling and hurling rocks at a shadow of a figure on the outskirts of the town.

Hermione casted a non-verbal protection shield and when the rocks bounced off, she saw the surprised faces of the crowd

and the relief as the figure's shoulders dropped. It was then she noticed the long hair covering the face, the lithe figure, and black clothing with an indecent amount of buttons. "Shit Harry, that's Professor Snape."

"Fuck, let's get him out of here. Take him to Grimmauld Place. Ginny and the kids are the Burrow."

She found herself nodding as Harry launched himself in front of the crowd quickly drawing gasps and exclamations of "Harry Potter!" Hermione didn't stay to hear the rest of it as she grabbed the professor and apparated away.

* * *

After Professor Snape was attacked by Nagini, Hermione found herself covered in his blood as she pushed aside Harry, finally putting everything together in her quick mind. Harry had yelled at her in protest but she told him to go view the memories and then he'll understand why she couldn't let the man die like this. She shoved a bezoar, blood replenishing potion, patched up his neck as well as she could with a remedial spell, and almost cried in relief when Fawkes flew to the rescue. The phoenix shed a few tears onto the fallen professor's neck as he started breathing again. She conjured up a blanket, pillow, and tried to make the professor as comfortable as possible before casting a few protection wards on him. There was still a battle happening and Hermione had to return, but she said a little prayer before leaving him.

He recovered, but if anything was bitter towards Hermione for reviving him especially when he found out that Harry had spilled almost all of his secrets to the Daily Prophet in order to keep the man out of Azkaban. As soon as he had his strength back, he escaped St. Mungo's and lived as a reclusive pariah. Hermione kept tabs on the man and knew he was living at Spinner's End running a small lucrative business selling his potions to the Apothecary. But even with Harry's word, Dumbledore's portrait, and the Order of the Phoenix's backing, most of the wizarding world didn't like or trust Professor Snape and she had her Ministry team during the first year, scan and check his mail for anything malicious—remembering her own incident during her fourth year considering her fingers still ached when it thanks to the damn pus. Though, Harry had asked her why the sudden protectiveness of Snape and Hermione found herself unable to truly find a coherent answer that made sense.

His question tickled the back of her brain, especially as she found herself on the floor of the living room Spinner's End with her arms wrapped around none other than Professor Snape. She moved back quickly, waiting for him to snap at her, snarl, curse her, to shove her out of the way. Instead, he quickly moved to a rather dingy couch and sat down, wrapping his arms around himself as he started to breathe deeply, almost gasping for air. "Professor, did someone hit you with a spell?" She asked hesitantly as she studied him quickly. He was still a skinny man, but his skin no longer held the unhealthy tint it did back in her school days. His hair was a bit longer to hide where he had been bitten and surprisingly without any grey hair—instead it was as black as ever—and his nose was still large with a slight crook at the top where it had been broken and hastily re-set. She was relieved to see he wasn't bleeding anywhere and seemed remarkably unscathed after his brush with the angry mob. She held her ground until he began to hyperventilate and she couldn't help but to rush to his side. He shook his head at her, willing her to leave as he jerked his head to the door, when he closed his eyes and she realized his entire body was trembling. It hit Hermione quickly, "sir, you're having a panic attack." He looked at her quickly, his dark eyes glaring at her before looking away as he held onto his own body trying to control his reaction but not before she saw fear flash across his face.

"It's okay, Professor, it's okay," she whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and turned away from her sharply, his head lowered so his hair would hide his face. She could almost see the shame around him and shook her head. Ignoring her best judgment, she wrapped her arms around him again pulling him to lean across her chest as she held him, refusing to let him budge, and at the moment, he was too weak to fight. "Right now, that crowd is getting a long lecture from Harry. He's quite good at them, can shame them away, and then again better him than me. I'd of hexed those bullies." She spoke calmly into his ear, willing him to steady himself, and without realizing it, began lightly stroking his hair. "I know you dislike me, Professor, and frankly I don't blame you. I was rather annoying and caused you a lot of trouble…but I'm really glad you're still here with us. I'm sorry the wizarding world is so frightfully stupid—it doesn't help that their source for news is written by Rita Skeeter." She now made soft hushing noises as she continued running her fingers through his hair, "It's okay. I got you now, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Hermione wasn't sure how long it took for the professor to slowly gain control over his body again. He was still clammy to touch and she was amused to find that his hair wasn't its trademark greasy but instead incredibly feather fine. She also knew that as his panic attack passed, the awkward situation she found herself in would become more apparent, her body tangled with his as she cradled him in a protective hold on his couch. Before she could think of it for too long, a giant stag burst into the living room and she felt Snape go rigid. She could almost curse Harry at the moment but the stag relayed in Harry's worried voice, "Hermione, where are you? Are you okay? How's Professor Snape? I got rid of the crowd and realizing you're not at Grimmauld Place, I went back to Hogwarts to look for you there. Stay safe and reply back as soon as you get this." The patronus reared up before disappearing. She quickly dispatched a message back to Harry with her otter.

"We're safe, Harry. I took him back to his place. Please stay at Hogwarts. I'll come find you as soon as I get back." It was brief but she was more focused on the man who was rather subdued in her arms when she looked down and saw that he had somehow fallen asleep and judging by the bruised look underneath his eyes, from exhaustion if anything. She thought about moving but figured if he had fallen asleep this easily, then it was best not to disturb him.

Instead, she held him dutifully before falling asleep herself.


End file.
